


Inappropriato

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Daddy Louis, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sa che non dovrebbe fare favoritismi, che dovrebbe essere affezionato in ugual modo a ogni bambino, ma la piccola Lily gli ha rubato il cuore dal primo istante; forse perché quando è entrata nella sua aula aveva il sorriso più luminoso dell'universo e i suoi occhi azzurri splendevano di gioia, forse perché lo stesso giorno è stato preso da parte dalla nonna della piccola che gli ha spiegato la sua particolare situazione, forse perché a venticinque anni si è preso una cotta per il padre della bambina e ha cominciato a sognare ad occhi aperti di far parte della loro famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Harry!Fest del Wanki!Fic.

Harry sa che non dovrebbe fare favoritismi, che dovrebbe essere affezionato in ugual modo a ogni bambino, ma la piccola Lily gli ha rubato il cuore dal primo istante; forse perché quando è entrata nella sua aula aveva il sorriso più luminoso dell'universo e i suoi occhi azzurri splendevano di gioia, forse perché lo stesso giorno è stato preso da parte dalla nonna della piccola che gli ha spiegato la sua particolare situazione, forse perché a venticinque anni si è preso una cotta per il padre della bambina e ha cominciato a sognare ad occhi aperti di far parte della loro famiglia.

I suoi giovanissimi alunni stanno disegnando, chi seduto ai banchi e chi coricato a pancia in giù sul tappeto di gomma, quando una manina si posa sulla sua spalla: Lily gli sorride con gli occhi sgranati, quando si volta verso di lei, e gli porge orgogliosa la sua opera. Ci sono tre omini in un prato pieno di fiori, con il sole alto nel cielo e una casetta bianca e rossa sullo sfondo, e la bimba sorride quando Harry le dice che è un disegno davvero bellissimo.

“Chi sono questi tre?” chiede il maestro, e la piccola indica l'omino al centro, il più piccolo e con i capelli marroni, prima di puntare il proprio indice verso se stessa e sorridere ancora di più. “Oh, sei tu! E questo è il tuo papà?” prova a indovinare il maestro, indicando la figura a destra della bambina, e Lily annuisce con veemenza prima di indicare l'ultimo omino e poi puntare il dito verso Harry. Il ragazzo sente le guance riscaldarsi all'improvviso, colto alla sprovvista.

“Questo sono io?” domanda, per essere sicuro di non aver capito male, e la bambina annuisce ancora portando l'indica tra i ricci del maestro e facendogli notare in silenzio che anche la figura alla sua sinistra, nel disegno, ha i capelli ricci. “Oh, piccola, è troppo bello per essere me,” commenta, per tentare di camuffare quanto il suo gesto lo abbia scosso, e Lily ride senza emettere un suono, scuotendo appena il capo. Allunga una manina per prendere un pennarello rosso, toglie il tappo e traccia un ovale intorno ai tre omini, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate e la lingua che fa capolino tra le sue labbra, e infine disegna un cuore un po' storto sopra la testa della se stessa nel disegno.

Harry si mette quasi a piangere quando la piccola gli abbraccia il collo con un sorriso enorme per poi tornare a disegnare insieme ai suoi compagni.

 

Harry si aspettava la visita del papà della bambina, dopo quel ritratto; quello che non si aspettava era che Louis gli sorridesse con le guance un poco arrossate e gli chiedesse scusa per l'inappropriatezza del disegno di sua figlia.

“Non l'ho trovato per niente inappropriato,” dice l'insegnate con un sorriso, le farfalle nel suo stomaco che fanno acrobazie; è imbarazzante quanto si sembri un dodicenne ogni volta che vede il suo viso, davvero, ormai è un uomo adulto e dovrebbe smettere di sentirsi così. “Mi ha solo sorpreso il fatto che fossi presente anche io, tutto qui,” continua, allungando una mano verso la sua tazza di tè; sono nella minuscola sala insegnanti dell'asilo, quella dove in genere si incontrano i genitori o si discute tra maestri del percorso di alcuni bambini con bisogni particolari, e Lily sta giocando con delle bambole nel piccolo corridoio con gli armadietti attaccati alle pareti, controllata da entrambi gli uomini di tanto in tanto per essere sicuri che stia bene.

“È molto affezionata,” risponde Louis, sorseggiando il liquido ambrato dalla sua tazza e lanciando un'occhiata piena d'amore alla figlia; sorride appena, prima di abbassare gli occhi sul tavolo. “Non pensavo che sarei riuscito a crescerla da solo, quando sua madre se n'è andata e ci ha lasciati,” ammette, mordendosi un labbro come se si vergognasse; Harry combatte a stento l'impulso di prendergli una mano tra le sue e confortarlo, e soltanto perché il suo gesto sarebbe poco appropriato. “Sono davvero felice di averla iscritta qui, perché quando mi hanno detto che probabilmente avrebbe impiegato anni per parlare ho pensato che la sua vita sarebbe stata un inferno,” aggiunge poi, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo sul viso del maestro e sorridendo con le guance di nuovo arrossate; è lui ad allungare una mano per accarezzare il dorso della sua con la punta delle dita, e il sorriso di Harry è così largo che gli fanno male le guance. “E invece è stata inserita nella tua classe, ed è felice come non l'ho mai vista,” conclude, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre prima che l'insegnante mandi all'aria ogni idea di appropriato e inappropriato e si allunghi sul tavolo per posare le labbra sulle sue, per una manciata di secondi che sembrano durare un'eternità.

 

 _Papà_ è la prima parola che Lily pronuncia, a cinque anni e mezzo, e Louis scoppia a piangere tra le braccia affettuose di Harry non appena la bambina torna a giocare in camera sua; Harry non smette di sorridere per un attimo, quel giorno, e quando racconta alla piccola la storia della buonanotte decide di inventarne una apposta.

“C'era una volta una bellissima bambina che aveva uno splendido papà e poca voglia di parlare...”


End file.
